


Burn Me Up

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn, Quickie, Smut, Sort of fluff in there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: My side of an art trade with AkaiEngarde. Rae belongs to her!





	Burn Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkaiEngarde).



He didn’t know his own strength as well as he would have liked.

When Junkrat first lost his arm all those years ago, he thought nothing really of it. Why would he, really? It didn’t really affect him that much. Of course, he wanted his arm back, so he waited until he healed then got himself a nice prosthetic. When he went to pick up his first cup shortly after getting the prosthetic, he broke the handle of it clean off. He knew then that he would not have a whole lot of real control over the artificial limb. He had tried to control it, training himself every day in secret, and by the time he met Rae, a cute little thing who had joined the Overwatch a little while after he had, he had had a pretty good amount of control over his strength. However, he still had a bit of a problem.

Whenever he was experiencing intense emotions, he couldn’t control it anymore, or he had very little control of it. It took him a fair amount of concentration to control it normally, and when he got emotional, that all just went out the window.

So of course, when he realized that he was getting rather close to Rae, to the point he wanted more than just friendship with her, he found himself to be… scared.

Scared of hurting her, of leaving marks on her that she would have problems covering up or recovering from…

Junkrat didn’t want to hurt her.

So what did he do? He started to distance himself from her. He thought that maybe some distance between them would help him, maybe even allow him to get over her.

Rae took it personally, of course.

After all, they had grown to be such good friends, so when he started to grow distant, she started to wonder what she did wrong, what she did to drive him away. Did she say something? Did she do something that he didn’t approve of or like? Maybe he took one of the teasing chastising’s that she would do to him seriously…? Oh, she certainly hoped not! She was fairly sure that he knew that it was nothing more than a joke whenever she did that… Right?

It took Rae cornering Junkrat one day in the corner of one of the Overwatch warehouses, the ones that held the payloads they would escort, to get him to confess as to what was going on with him. It took a lot of fighting between them for them to even get there, to that corner, but the woman was just not going to let the matter rest until she had answers.

“I care about you a lot. A lot more than as a friend… And because of that, I’m scared of hurting you,” he informed her, not meeting her gaze. He had already made her cry once, had already made her scream, in the course of the last half hour. He didn’t want to see the damage he had done. “I’m scared that… I’m scared that I’m going to break you.”

Rae frowned some, sniffling a little. She wiped the tears from her face. “Is… Is that what this was about? Jamison, I can handle whatever you throw at me.”

“I don’t want to risk that. This arm…” He held up his prosthetic a bit meekly. “I have no real control over my strength. I could easily bruise you or break one of your bones. I think…”

Rae took his metal hand in her own, holding it to her cheek. It felt nice and cool against her heated flesh. She kissed the palm delicately. “Jamison. I can _handle_ whatever you throw at me. I’m a tough girl. Trust me. Alright? I just… I want you, Jamison. I want you more than words can say. So, when you started to distance yourself, it hurt. It hurt _a lot_ … But if this is why you did it, then let me prove it to you. Take me. Please.”

Junkrat looked scared still, nervous really, as he finally looked up at her face. Her face was pink, and her eyes were a little puffy from crying. He had done that to her… Now he needed to make it right. He then leaned in slowly, kissing her softly, first on both cheeks then her lips. When she kissed him back, it made the little flame in his chest grow just the tiniest bit bigger. He held her hip with his flesh hand, pulling her close. He sucked on her bottom lip, silently asking for permission. She granted it, allowing him to slither his lithe tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around her own. They fought for dominance for a moment before the male pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting them. He stared down into her eyes. Then, without warning, he grabbed her by the ass with both hands and lifted her, pinning her to the wall. He glanced around to make sure nobody was around before pulling her pants down. He pressed his knee up against her sex while he fiddled with his belt, grinding against her. He was reveling just the tiniest bit (by which I mean a lot) in the soft, breathy moans Rae was producing due to his actions.

Once his belt was undone, he quickly undid his shorts, pulling out his cock. He lowered his knee, kissing her neck as he pulled her panties to the side. He lined himself up, hesitating just a little. She gripped his shoulders a little in encouragement, a soft whine pulling itself out from her throat. That was what he needed. He pushed himself nice and deep inside of her, slowly but surely, growling and groaning deeply. He gripped her hips a little hard with both hands, clenching his eyes shut as he forced himself to focus on the strength he was using in his prosthetic. Once he was fully buried inside of her, he relaxed some, sighing heavily. He groaned when he felt her begin to actively bounce against him, even if it was only a little bit, impaling herself on his shaft.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he growled happily, licking his lips. He held her firmly, thrusting up into her with every bounce, watching her delicious breasts as they bounced in motion with the thrusts. Did this woman even wear a bra? He would have to investigate that later. For now… For now, this was enough to sate his hunger for her.

Rae didn’t answer, not that she really needed to, holding onto him tightly. She wrapped her legs around him, locking them in place. She would have loved to have had their first time on something much more comfortable than a cold wall, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers. Besides, they both needed this. She kissed him roughly, making sure to squeeze tightly around him. He gripped her hips a little tightly at that. She resisted the urge to smirk to herself, instead focusing on squeezing and relaxing repeatedly, over and over. With every squeeze of her walls, she could tell he was starting to have less and less control over his strength.

Mm, those bruises were going to look really good in the morning.

So what if they hurt?

They were from him, and really, in the end, that was what mattered to her.

Junkrat felt himself growing closer and closer, panting hard. “I-I have to finish inside of you. I-is that-?”

“P-pill! T-taking the pill,” Rae moaned, holding onto him tight. “P-please! F-fill me up! F-fill my tight pussy up with your hot cum!”

The male groaned loudly, thrusting faster and faster until-. “ _R-Rae…_ ” he growled lowly as he felt load after load of white hot cum shoot from his cock and into the deepest reaches of her pussy.

She moaned blissfully, clenching tight around him and cumming with him. “F-fuck… J-Jami…” she whimpered softly. She kissed him lovingly. “Never distance yourself from me again… Okay?”

Junkrat nodded tiredly. “Okay…” he whispered softly before kissing her once more.


End file.
